Bade oneshots
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: "Does it still hurt?" I asked her, resting my cheek against hers. She didn't reply. "I'll take that as a no," I snuggled closer to her. "Thanks." She said quietly. "For what?" I asked. "Caring." she replied.
1. Chapter 1 It should be Bade

A/N: oooh… I have a new Bade fic as usual. This, however, is going to possibly be a multi-chapter fic of Bade one-shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

It should be Bade:

Jades POV

Beck and I were lying on his couch watching some random movie that I don't care enough to know the name of. Well I was watching it. Beck however was busy kissing my cheek, jawbone, and neck. He pushed my hair away from my neck so he could reach it better and I tilted my head slightly. Once he had reached my collarbone, he started back up my neck and onto my cheek. He rested his lips on my chin, and I glanced at him, noticing that he had stopped kissing me. His eyes met mine. "What?" I mumbled. "Do you know what Bade means?" he asked. "Bade? What's Bade?" I asked, confused.  
>"Bade is our names mixed together. The B is from my name, and the ADE is from yours."<br>"What about Jeck?"  
>"I like bade better."<br>"Well maybe I like Jeck better."  
>"Why don't you like bade?"<br>I shrugged. "I dunno."  
>"Let's call it Bade." He suggested. "No let's call it Jeck."<br>"Bade is prettier than Jeck."  
>"No it's not."<br>"Oh come on. Please? Bade is better."  
>"No way. Jeck is."<br>Beck sighed. "Alright, fine. If you like Jeck better then we'll call it Jeck." I shook my head. "Nah, let's call it bade. It's prettier and I like it better." I decided. He rose up to look in my eyes. "What? All this time we were arguing and you don't even like Jeck?" he asked in disbelief. "Yep, It should be Bade." I nodded. "You meanie!" Beck yelled playfully, swatting my arm. "I love getting you all worked up for nothing." I stated. Beck smiled and kissed me. "I love you," He mumbled against my lips. "I love you too, but I'll love you even more if you kiss me again." I told him. He smiled. "Will do," He said. 


	2. Chapter 2 PROPERTY OF BECK OLIVER

Heyyy! Wow, am I on a ball or what? This is like my fifth update today. :D yay! okay, I have a feeling you're gonna like this little oneshot, cause I love it. Ewww, I taste flute in my mouth. Seriously, they taste bad, have you ever played one? Lol.

Property of Beck Oliver

Beck's POV

I rarely fall asleep in class. Hardly ever do I. Jade, however, falls asleep frequently in one class: Social Studies. Not only does she hate the subject and find it extremely boring, she feels the same way about the teacher. Anyway, when jade falls asleep in class I write the answers down for her. When I fall asleep in there, she writes all over me with a permanent marker. Isn't she sweet? This morning I fell asleep and when I woke up, my arm had in all caps, "PROP. OF JADE WEST" I repeat, isn't she sweet? "Jade!" I exclaimed after class, examining my arm. "What?" she smiled evilly. "I am not your property." I stated pressing her back against the wall. She laughed. "I know. But it's hilarious anyway." She tilted her head slightly. "Hilar- all right then if it's hilarious," I grabbed her arm pinning it to the wall. "Hey Cat, do you have a bright marker of any color?" I asked as she walked by. "Uh-huh!" she giggled cheerily, pulling a pink highlighter out of her purse. "Thanks." I took it pulling the lid off with my teeth. "Beck, don't you dare write on me with a pink marker!" Jade commanded, squirming. I laughed, holding her arm tightly with one hand and inscribing "PROP. OF BECK OLIVER :D" across her pale arm. It didn't show up very good, so I outlined it in black. "Here you go Cat, thanks," I said. "You're welcome!" I handed her back her marker and she bounded off down the hallway humming. "Ugh!" Jade groaned. "Come on babe, it looks great on you." I smiled kissing her cheerily. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess you can own me too." She finally cracked a smile. I smiled also. "Kay," I agreed, kissing her again.

That's all folks! As usual, PLEASE review! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Relationship Advice

Beck and Jade Relationship Advice #2

Beck's POV

"We're due for another relationship advice video," I said to my girlfriend who was busying herself with my hair. "I don't feel like it," She mumbled, her lips at my cheek. "Jade, we have like 30 minutes left of this break and right now, we're wasting it by laying on the couch in the school lounge." I said. She looked at me angrily. "Oh, so you think that lying here with me is wasting your time?" there she goes again… "If your so tired of being with me then why don't you just break up with me?" I closed my eyes in exasperation. "Jade, honey, I don't want to break up with you. I just think that it would be a little more productive if we'd make another advice video." She rolled her eyes. "Right, I bet you-" I cut her off by placing my lips on hers, kissing her passionately. This is what I always do when she's talking nonsense. When I'd love to slap her- which is awful and any guy who is low enough to hit his girlfriend, or any girl for that matter, is worse than…worse than something really bad that I cant think of at the time…- I kiss her. Always. And it works too. She always stops arguing after I kiss her.

She kissed me back, and her hands that were already in my hair traveled down my neck. When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers. "So you wanna make that advice video now?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Good," I pulled away and turned on my laptop, pulling up my webcam. "I'm going to go pop some popcorn," Jade said walking over to the microwave. I watched her as she did so, noticing the way she walked, the way her hair swung behind her. Yeah I know… I just can't help but notice these things. When Jade had her popcorn popped we sat in the floor, don't ask why we'd sit in the floor instead of on the couch that's right behind us, and I started recording. "Hey it's me and Beck," Jade started. "What's doing," I added. "I just made popcorn," Jade said. "Yep the little woman sure can cook," I knew this would make her mad. Why does everything make her mad? "Okay, that's offensive on like every level," I was expecting something along those lines. "It was a joke," and you know it was funny, I added silently. "Was it?" Jade asked. I ignored this and said, "I'm Beck," into the camera. "I'm his girlfriend which makes him ridiculously lucky." Jade added. "So lucky," I replied, hugging her closer to me. "Oh you're not lucky to have me as your girlfriend?" She asked. What? "I just said so lucky," "You said it sarcastically." "You say everything sarcastically." I accused. She then proved my point by saying "Oh, right," sarcastically. I looked at her for a second, then came up with a suggestion. "Why don't we just…have a nice time together?" "Okay," she agreed. She turned her attention back to the camera. "On my last birthday which was on a Sunday, he didn't call me until two in the afternoon," Why does she have to bring that up? Really? "Oh, we're gonna have _that_ fight again?" I asked. "Not unless you start it," what? She just started it. "You were the one who just-" I caught myself getting into her argumental- yes I just made that word- ways. "You know what, let's just forget it." I suggested. "Right, I'm so glad you can forget it," alright, that went well. "So um, here on the slap, we take questions from people who have relationship problems," I said. "And then we respond" Jade completed my sentence. "With helpful advice," I added. "It's our way of giving back to the community." Jade said. "Here at Hollywood Arts-" I began but she cut me off. "They know where we are," "Why are you in a bad mood?" I asked. "Maybe 'cause you didn't call me until two in the afternoon on my birthday," "That was seven months ago-" "yeah but you never explained to me, I don't understand how a person could just…" Wow she just stopped. I looked at her, and saw why. Sinjin was leaning closer and closer, looking at my laptop. "You guys making a video?" He asked. We didn't reply, and one look at Jade's evil glare caused him to run away. Jade sat the bowl of popcorn down beside her. "Okay, let's read the first question, then we'll give some relationship advice." She suggested. I shook my head, getting a better idea. "Nah," I said. "Nah?" Jade repeated, sounding somewhat mad that I had said no to her suggestion. I smiled. I know just the thing to cheer her up. "I'm gonna give Jade nuggies." I said. "Don't be a child." Jade said. I smiled, ignoring her. "If you don't know what nuggies are, it's when you grab a person's head, and you rub your knuckles on it." I said into the camera. "I will call the police if you give me nuggies." Jade warned. "You ready?" I asked her. "Don't," if she thinks I won't, she's bad wrong. "Three…" I began counting down. "Two…" I looked at her face, which was a mixture of scared and disbelief. "Beck, don't," "One," I grabbed her head and pulled her over on my lap, rubbing my knuckles on her head. " No, Beck stop! I will call the police, stop, do you want me to bite you? Do you want me to bite you? I will bite you. Stop, you have sharp knuckles," She struggled to get away, and she turned around, her face inches from mine. "You have sharp knuckles." She repeated. I continued to give her nuggies, laughing as I did so. "Oh, your hair is so soft," I said to her. She ended up lying in my lap, and I thought she'd given up. "I'm gonna call a teacher. I'm gonna call a teacher! Mature people don't do this!" she yelled. I ignored her threats and continued giving her nuggies. This is pretty fun. "Hey, happy birthday, no charge," I said. Maybe this'll stop her from bringing it up again. "Stop, oh my god Beck," "You resist it only makes it worse," I said calmly. "BECK!" She yelled. "It only makes it worse," I repeated. She reached up and stopped the video. "Beck, I swear if you don't stop, I am going to KILL YOU!" Her voice started off calm, and then in the end she was yelling. "You'll what? Kill me?" I asked, not stopping. "Beck…" She whined. I laughed. "If I stop, are you going to stop bringing up the birthday thing?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Maybe." She replied. "Well then, maybe I'll stop," I said, continuing to rub my knuckles on her head. "Ugh, fine!" she agreed, rolling her eyes. "I'll stop," She said. I smiled. "Good," I replied. I stopped giving her nuggies, but didn't let her up. "Let me up!" she commanded. "What's the magic word?" I asked. "Beck," she growled her tone warning. "Nope, sorry that's not it." I said as if she had guessed that 'Beck' was the magic word. She desperately tried to get loose, but I held tight to her, and put one of my legs on top of hers. "Your futile attempts at getting away are useless. The only way you will be freed is to guess the magic word," I said, and then smiled. "Of course there's always the second way…" I trailed off, and looked at her face. She was staring at me, a blank/bored expression on her face. "Will you please just let me up?" She asked. I smiled again. "There are only two ways. One: guess the magic word, or two: kiss a troll." I replied. "Well lean down here and I'll kiss you," she said, smirking a little. "Okay that was not nice at all, so now you have to guess the magic word or you will never get up," I said. She scowled. "Fine,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Death?"

"nope,"

"frog,"

"no," I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh…lotion?"

"Not it,"

"Let me up or I'll stab you in your sleep?"

My eyes widened. "Certainly not!" I replied mockingly in a fake British accent.

"Beck I don't know your stupid magic word, and I will never guess it, so PLEASE let me up!"

I considered this. "Magic word is in that sentence." I said.

"Beck?"

"No"

"I"

"No"

"Don't?"

"no"

"Know?"

"No."

"Your?"

"No"

"Stupid?"

"No"

"Magic?"

"No"

"Word?"

"No"

"And?"

"No"

"I?"

"No"

"Will"

"No"

"Never?"

"No"

"Guess?"

"No"

"It

"No"

"So?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Let?"

"No"

"Me?"

"No"

"Up?"

"No," I smiled, and she made a confused/angry face. "I just guessed every word in that sentence and you said no to every one of them!" she yelled. "I never said the magic word was in that sentence." She looked at me, bewildered. "Yes you did." She yelled. "No, I said 'magic word is in that sentence,' meaning you said the words 'magic' and 'word' in that sentence. I didn't say _the_ magic word is in that sentence. Does that make sense to you?" she stared at me for a minute and her face got angrier as she realized what I meant. "I hate you!" she yelled. "I love you too," I smiled. She reached up to slap me, but I caught her hand. "Hey, it's not my fault you fell for my trick." I said.

She dug her nails into my hand. "I'll do that back to you." I warned. She said nothing, but dug further into my hand. I returned equal pressure with my nails into the back of her hand. I watched her face, and it didn't seem to bother her at all. She just applied more pressure into my hand. I added more pressure, causing her to flinch a little. I eased off, because I really didn't want to hurt her. "Do you give up?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Never," I replied, digging my nails into the same spot again. She smiled at my efforts and moved her nails around a little. I looked down at our hands, noticing that at least they weren't bleeding. "Jade, I don't like this. I hate hurting you," I said, really not liking the fact that I could make her bleed by doing this. "Sissy." She said, digging her nails even further into my hand. "No, it's not that, really." I said honestly. She smiled. "I enjoy it." She said. I looked at her, bewildered. "If you say so." I said uncertainly.

Okay, I can do this, I can beat a girl at a game of… whatever this is called. I twisted my nails around, so that they were going into her hand sideways, and pinched her skin up slightly. She flinched again, but didn't make a sound. After a few seconds of this, she moved a little. "C-can I at least raise up now?" she asked. I moved off of her and she rose up into a sitting position, our previous "game" forgotten. "Pause this game for a second," we let go of each other's hands and I shut down my laptop, and then sat down on the couch. She sat down beside me, and held out her hand expectantly. I took it in mine, and placed my fingernails back into her hand. "Ready?" she nodded. We continued our game and I have to say, she's got long,_ sharp _fingernails. I applied as much pressure as possible, and she let out a pained laugh, returning the pressure. "You're tough, I'm using all my strength." I commented. "I can…tell," she managed. "Listen; if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say it." I told her. "I would never give in." she said. "I want you to lose this really badly. Plus, as I said before, I like this," she replied.

I went back to my other position-the one where I turned my nails sideways- which got a reaction out of her. Just not the one I expected. God, how is she smiling at this? She pinched that bone- I have no idea what it's called- below my thumb as hard as she could, causing me to flinch. "Does that hurt, Beck?" she asked evilly. I said nothing. After a few seconds, I finally gave in. "Alright, alright, you win." I said in defeat. She smiled and released my hand. "That was awful!" I exclaimed. "Only because you lost," Jade smiled triumphantly. "You're the devil," I said jokingly.

She smiled evilly and pounced on me, knocking me backwards on the couch. I smiled, and she smiled down at me. Without another word, she leaned down and pressed her soft lips to mine. I kissed her back slowly and sweetly, enjoying the feel of her lips on mine. "Hey Beck, hey Jade!" Cat exclaimed, suddenly in the room with us. Jade quickly got up off of me, and looked over at Cat. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. "Oh, um, well I just walked in here 'cause I wanted someone to talk to, then I saw you guys in here. Oh and sorry for interrupting your little kissing scene." She said happily. Jade rolled her eyes, and I sat up, and then put an arm around her. "It's fine Cat," I said. "Okay, well then I guess I'll go, and let you guys be _alone_ for a while." She winked and walked out of the room. "She has problems I swear," Jade told me. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on the bell's about to ring." I told her. She groaned but followed. "You know I love you," I said, intertwining our fingers. She smiled and leaned against me as we walked to class. "I love you too," she said.


	4. Chapter 4 Headaches

Hey! I haven't updated in a while. Sorry… here you go, this might cheer you up.

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious….

Beck's POV

"My head hurts!" …not something I want to hear at 3:00 in the morning. Unfortunately at this moment I was. I was also being pounded in the back by a pair of fists. "Beck, get up! My head hurts!" yep, that's one of the many blessings of dating my wonderful, sweet, sensible girlfriend. I turned around, grabbing her wrists. "Please stop that," I kept my hands wrapped securely around her wrists and buried my face in her neck. "My head hurts," she whined. I sighed and brought my lips to her temple and kissed across her forehead to her other one and back, before kissing her eyelids and then her forehead again. "Better?" I whispered in her ear. "Yeah but it still hurts," she sniffed. I got up out of the bed, pulling her with me by one wrist. She groaned the entire way to the medicine cabinet. Once there, I handed her a Tylenol and a bottle of water. She looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you'd want to take it, but whatever." I replied sarcastically. I know it's mean but I'm tired and she's the reason I'm up. "Gosh, you don't have to be so mean about it." She looked from me to the pill a couple of times. Finally, she took it and put the bottle down on the table. We walked back to my bed, where she plopped down and curled up towards the wall. I lied down also, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Does it still hurt?" I asked her, resting my cheek against hers. She didn't reply. "I'll take that as a no," I snuggled closer to her. "Thanks." She said quietly. "For what?" I asked. "Caring." She said. "You're welcome," I murmured as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yes, it's short. Sorry. At least it's something. Review Please! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Beck's Homework Assignment

Beck's POV

Did I ever mention how hard it is to do homework when Jade's around? It's very hard. I was desperately trying to work on a paper that was due by tomorrow and she was doing everything in her power to prevent me from getting done, just for the fun of it.

It was okay at first. She just walked in and I told her I was doing a project so hse said "alright," and sat down beside me. After awhile she got bored and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder, which was fine until she started pinching me. After a lot of failed attempts, I finally got her to stop. She then lied down on my couch with her legs on my lap. Which was also fine until her started kneeing me in the stomach. "Stop," I said sternly. "No," she replied and kneed me again. I instinctively pushed her legs off of my lap, which threw her off balance and she fell off the couch completely. "Ow! You hurt my back!" she whined. I felt bad, because I really didn't mean to push her off into the floor. I pulled her up onto my lap, rubbing her back soothingly. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I sat my notebook on her lap, continuing to write. This probed to be a distraction because I couldn't concentrate on homework when my girlfriend's kissing my neck.

"Okay, we need a new position." I scooted her over beside of me and continued to write. She crossed her arms and pouted. I looked over at her pouting lips and couldn't help but kiss them. I expected it to be a short, sweet kiss, but she put her hand on my face and kissed me deeply, her other hand going to my stomach. She started tickling my tummy teasingly; something I love. I enjoyed the moment and let my lips linger on hers for awhile. Then I remembered my homework. It was worth 25% of my grade so I couldn't let it go. Although kissing Jade is a lot more fun…And interesting. I had to get the homework done though. I broke the kiss, catching her off guard. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked questioningly at me. "Not until I get done." I said. "You kissed me," she said accusingly. "You turned it into a make out session," I replied. "Yeah, but you-" "I'm doing homework!" I cut her off. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, do your stupid homework," she said.

"I will,"

"Good"

"Good"

I turned around and began writing. I had just put my pencil to the paper when… "I want coffee," It was a blunt statement that meant "Beck get me some coffee before I throw a fit!" I sighed, rolling my eyes exasperatedly. "Jade," I said calmly. "How many times have I told you that I have homework to do?" I asked, turning my head slowly towards her. "Uh, how many times have I told you I want coffee?" she contradicted. I shot her an agitated look. She smiled at me and reached down, taking my cup of coffee that I had been drinking, not breaking eye contact. She gave me a quick kiss and leaned back into the couch comfortably, drinking my—or her, rather—coffee. I turned back to my paper and we were both satisfied for awhile.

Okay, fifty more words to go. I chewed the end of my pencil as I concentrated on what I should write. I was suddenly aware of Jade leaning over my shoulder. "Hey," she half whispered in a somewhat hyper voice. I turned my eyes toward her. "What?" I replied in the same tone. "I need more coffee." She handed me her empty cup. "You already drank the whole cup?" I asked incredulously, shaking the empty cup. "There wasn't a lot in there!" she yelled defensively. "Okay, okay," I set the cup down. "I don't have anymore coffee here." I said. "But-"

"Tell you what," I bargained. "You let me finish this and I'll take you out for coffee tonight." She considered this. "Okay," she agreed after a second. I nodded and turned back to my notebook. "Beck?" I heard Jade ask just as I was about to start writing again. "What?" I sighed. "Are you annoyed by me?" she asked, sounded somewhat accusing and somewhat amused. "Right now, yes," I replied. This information seemed to bother her. "Why?" she asked. "Because I'm trying to do homework!" I yelled. "Fine then, do your dumb homework," she rested her cheek against mine, wrapping her arms around my waist and reading as I wrote. I was fond of the position, and she seemed to be also because she didn't mover for about ten minutes, which is how long it took me to get done.

I put up my notebook and sat there for awhile before saying, "How about that coffee?"

"Sounds good," she replied.

We spent the rest of the afternoon happily drinking coffee in our favorite coffee house in LA, which in both of our opinions was the best way to spend any afternoon.

Wow, it's so long compared to what I usually do. I have another one that I'm working on but I don't know if I'll get done with it today though. I'll try! :D


End file.
